Died N1 Club
Died N1 Club is a group of players who have had the experience of being eliminated in a game right from Night 1. While it is not generally acknowledged, there is severe bias - using metagaming to target experienced players Night 1. People that have recently won an MVP award or in the Brando Awards are likelier to be an early casualty in following mafias. List of Members Please help keep this list in order, first by number of events, then by player name in alpha order. Thanks! 7 Events * Fox - Ocean 11 Mafia, 4 Player Speed Mafia, Pirate Mafia II, X2: Rematch, Red vs Blue, Speed Mafia, When the Mafia Cry * Slick - Heroes Hybrid II, Heroes: Season 1, M4F14-7, Mario Mafia,Cruise Ship Mafia, Cthulhu Mythos Mafia, Rock & Roll Mafia 6 Events * Crazypainter - Cruise Ship Mafia II, Anime Battle Royale: Bleached, Heroes: Season 1.1, Brush Up Mafia, Cruise Ship Mafia, Star Trek Mafia 5 Events * Darth nox - Blade Mafia, The Wire, Sholay Mafia, Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying, FOODIE MAFIA II * Izzy - Star Wars Mafia II, Ye Olde Mafia II, Angel Mafia, Advance Wars Mafia II, Puppet Mafia * Lost in Space - X-Men Mafia, Miniature LOST Themed Mafia, When the Mafia Cry, Terminator Mafia, Halloween Mafia * Prince_Marth85 - High School Mafia II, Star Wars Mafia II, Princess Bride Mafia, Heroes Hybrid, Anime Battle Royale: Bleached * Yuli - Klueless Mafia 2, Percy Jackson and the Olympians Mafia, Advance Wars Mafia, Mirror Mafia, Halloween Mafia II 4 Events * Auramyna - Mafia Noir, A Mafia of Ice and Fire, Bag o' Tricks Mafia, Smiley Mafia * Brandonb - 4 Player Speed Mafia, Three Sailors, Mafia I, Heroes: Season 1.1, When the Mafia Cry * CherryLane - Alchemic Anarchy, Classic Mafia, Mafia VI, Anime Battle Royale * EDM - UN Mafia, Blade Mafia, Never Never Land, Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire * Framm18 - Brush Up Mafia II, Disgaea Mafia, Mario Mafia II, Warcraft III Battle * Hirkala - Warrior Cats Mafia, Revelation Mafia, Ice Age Mafia, Mafia All Stars * Galois (aka Joe's Student)- , Anime Battle Royale: Bleached, Cruise Ship Mafia,Forest Mafia, Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying * Maurice - Trainer's Manual Mafia IX, Rat Hunt Mafia, Sherlock Holmes Mafia, Star Trek Mafia * SparrowHawk - Mafiaholics' Mafia, Death Note Mafia: Rematch, Quantum Leap Mafia, Alpha to Omega Mafia * Vineetrika - Soul of the Fire Mafia, Revelation Mafia II, Never Never Land, Manga Mafia 3 Events * curr3nt - Harry Potter Mafia III, Game Show Mafia, Magic: the Gathering Mafia * Glycereine - Glitch Mafia, Angel Mafia II, Viking Mafia * GreyCells - Fantasy Mafia, Mafia V, Anime Battle Royale * JarZe - Open Ended Mafia, Camelot, Percy Jackson and the Olympians Mafia * Limey - Penguin Mafia, Soul Eater Mafia, Fox Network Fight * Marquessa - Al Pacino Mafia, Star Trek Mafia II, Monster Buster Club * Merkal - Ultimate Marvel Mayhem II, Chess of the Three Kingdoms , Final Fantasy Battle * Phaze - M4F14-7, Christmas Mafia, Quantum Leap Mafia * Shadow7 - The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes, Mafia Mafia II: Inception, Blade Mafia 2 Events * A. Pearson - Mythological Mafia, Lord of the Rings Mafia * Anon26 - Harry Potter Mafia II, Skulduggery Pleasant Mafia * BlaBlah99 - Tombstone Mafia, Serial Killer Mafia * Dawg - Multimafia, When the Mafia Cry * DMS172 - Heroes Hybrid II, James Bond Mafia * DudleyDude - Scooby Doo Mafia, Fraternity Mafia * FatTony - Trainer's Manual Mafia X, Monster Buster Club * Frozen in Fire - Pirate Mafia,Anime Battle Royale: Reloaded! * GMaster479 - Movie Mafia, Vote Manip Mafia * Impervious - James Bond Mafia, Classic Mafia * music_luvr95 - Mafia Mafia, Wheel of Time Mafia * Neptune - Star Wars Mafia, James Bond Mafia * RainThinker - Mafia Olde Style, Trainer's Manual Mafia IV * Riranor - X2: Rematch, Lord of the Rings Mafia * Solman - Trainer's Manual Mafia, Minecraft Mafia * SomeGuy - Mythological Mafia, Ye Olde Mafia II * Star_Tiger - Anime Battle Royale: Akatsuki Resurrection, Heroes Hybrid * Thalia - Chemistry Mafia, Mafia Noir * Tpaxatb - Silent Hill Mafia, Wheel of Time Mafia * Unreality - 4 Player Speed Mafia, Alpha to Omega Mafia * Yoruichi-San - The Battle for Mt Olympus, Anime Battle Royale: Reloaded! * yuiop - Pirates of Penzance Mafia, House of Cards Mafia 1 Event * Akriti - Glitch Mafia II * andromeda - Ye Olde Mafia * Araver - Warrior Cats Mafia * Bong - Trainer's Manual Mafia VI * DarthMask - Foodie Mafia * Dnae - Mafia II * Einkil - Pirate Mafia II * Filly678 - Cthulhu Mythos Mafia * golfjunkie - Revelation Mafia * grimtooth - Elemental Chaos * IDoNotExist - Medieval Mafia Prequel * Itachi-san - Mafia III * Kingofpain - Mafia IV * KlueMaster - Harry Potter Mafia I * LJayden - Mental Institute Mafia * mboon - Trainer's Manual Mafia V * mewminator - Angels and Demons * MissKitten - Rock & Roll Mafia * Nana7 - Sin City * Onetruth - Redwall Mafia * Peace - Star Wars Mafia II * Psychosmurf - Trainer's Manual Mafia III * randro - Lord of the Rings Mafia * Reaymond - High School Mafia * Sayalzah - High School Mafia III * Scott - Mafia IV * Scsw - Cruise Ship Mafia III * Segul - UMM V * Shadow - Ultimate Marvel Mayhem * Silverheart - Kingdom Hearts Mafia * Skywalker - Kingdom Hearts Mafia * superpsyche - Mafiaholics' Mafia * Taliesin - VNA Mafia * TheChad - Trainer's Manual Mafia X * tolecnal - Trainer's Manual Mafia VII * twin_pop - Lord of the Rings Mafia * Vipe195 - Puppet Mafia * Woon - X-Men Mafia See more clubs __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Clubs